


Espina

by Sanae_Prime



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saïx es trans, Smut, Trans Male Character, con aftercare pero no mucho, no tengo dudas pero sí muchas pruebas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanae_Prime/pseuds/Sanae_Prime
Summary: Xemnas tiene una idea. Saïx acepta porque total, necesitaba una distracción de todos modos y vamos a ver, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?
Relationships: Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Espina

El suelo bajo sus rodillas desnudas estaba duro y frío. Uno esperaría que siendo la habitación del Superior, la temperatura sería un poco más agradable, pero no. Esa noche no, al menos. Xemnas no se había molestado en activar el sistema de calefacción para su cuarto, y Saïx se preguntó si se le había olvidado o era algo intencionado. Conociéndole, probablemente lo segundo. Sin la calefacción, el frío del Mundo Inexistente se filtraba incluso a través de las ventanas cerradas y se instalaba en cada superficie, incluyendo su pálida piel desnuda y salpicada de cicatrices.

—Tu resistencia es admirable, como siempre— comentó la voz grave y profunda de Xemnas delante de él. Saïx mantuvo la cabeza gacha, la mirada clavada en el suelo y los brazos en alto, la misma postura en la que había estado aguardando mientras Xemnas terminaba de desvestirse. En sus manos sostenía, como si fueran una ofrenda, un par de cinturones de cuero negro. Sus brazos, acostumbrados al peso de su espadón, no tenían demasiado problema en mantenerse levantados de esa forma durante tanto rato. Sus piernas dobladas bajo su torso y apoyadas en el suelo, por otro lado, empezaban a resentirse.

—Gracias, señor— musitó. La sombra que proyectaba Xemnas en el suelo le indicó que el Superior había puesto los brazos en jarras.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar— comentó con voz helada. Saïx tragó saliva y se encogió levemente—. Que no se repita.

“No, señor”, le habría gustado responder. Pero se contuvo a tiempo y esta vez guardó silencio. Xemnas se acercó hasta que sus pies descalzos entraron en su campo visual y tomó los objetos que Saïx sostenía en sus manos.

—Puedes bajar los brazos— indicó el mayor. El Adivinador Lunar obedeció, de nuevo sin una palabra, y en un gesto de sumisión apoyó las manos en su propio regazo a la espera de más instrucciones. Estas no tardaron en llegar: Xemnas caminó hasta colocarse a su espalda, se arrodilló tras él y su voz susurró en su oído—: A la espalda. Antebrazos juntos.

Saïx se estremeció y apretó los labios, esforzándose por no levantar la cabeza. Lentamente llevó los brazos a la espalda y los colocó como Xemnas había ordenado. Él deslizó los dos cinturones alrededor de sus muñecas y antebrazos, rodeándolos y asegurándolos juntos. Se los había inmovilizado, pero no estaban lo bastante apretados como para hacerle daño siempre y cuando no intentase revolverse.

Mientras el Superior se levantaba y volvía a colocarse frente a él, Saïx probó a tirar un poco de las ataduras. No eran nada que no pudiera romper usando su elemento, desde luego. Si podía arrancar una cabeza humana de cuajo con las manos desnudas también podía romper dos cinturones de cuero, por buenos que fuesen. Pero si lo hacía estaría saltándose su propia norma, la única condición que le había impuesto a Xemnas cuando este le propuso la idea: nada de magia, nada de elementos, nada de armas. O lo hacían como si fueran humanos corrientes, o no lo hacían. Xemnas había aceptado, aunque algo contrariado; sin duda entre sus ideas iniciales estaba usar las espinas de la nada para atarle, en vez de correas de cuero.

Un brusco golpe en su cuello que le dejó sin respiración interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos de Saïx, cuya espalda se estrelló de improviso contra la pared aplastando sus brazos inmovilizados. En un rápido movimiento, Xemnas le había agarrado del cuello y puesto en pie para estamparlo contra los blancos muros del dormitorio, cortándole la respiración y haciendo que la cabeza le diese vueltas durante unos momentos. Saïx jadeó y alzó la vista hacia él, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El Superior lo estaba mirando de cerca, con su habitual leve sonrisa indescifrable, sus ojos fríos y distantes de Incorpóreo que no recuerda qué significa sentir. El Adivinador Lunar le devolvió una mirada desafiante, y Xemnas apretó más su cuello hasta arrancarle un pequeño quejido. Entonces aflojó su agarre y acortó la escasa distancia entre ellos para reclamar su boca para sí.

No era un beso. Xemnas no sabía besar, eso Saïx lo tenía ya más que comprobado. Xemnas sólo sabía invadir y apropiarse de cada rincón de su boca, explorarla entera sin rastro de decoro o vergüenza. No tenía nada que ver con el cuidado y el cariño que ponía Axel, con la inocencia y timidez que pusiera Lea en su juventud.

Saïx cerró los ojos al recuerdo antes de que aflorase siquiera. No quería pensar en Axel. Esa noche no. No después de que se largase y lo abandonase en la Organización, no después de su traición. Si había accedido a estar a merced de Xemnas de esa forma esa noche cuando éste le propuso la idea era, en parte, para no pensar en la puñalada trapera que suponía la deserción del número VIII.

El Superior se separó de sus labios cuando empezó a notar que las rodillas de Saïx flojeaban por la falta de aire. Acarició su mejilla con la mano libre, imitando un cariño que sin duda estaba lejos de sentir, y le dejó llenarse los pulmones a jadeos para recuperarse. Pero la mano que tenía en su cuello se quedó ahí.

—¿Estás aquí, Saïx? ¿O estás pensando en otra persona?— preguntó en un grave ronroneo. Saïx tragó saliva.

—Estoy aquí— musitó. Xemnas enarcó una ceja y él supo que había cometido otro error.

—¿“Estoy aquí”, qué?— inquirió, alzando la mano que tenía en su cuello y levantándole unos centímetros del piso. Saïx se esforzó en apoyar las puntas de los dedos de los pies en el frío suelo, boqueando en busca de aire.

—Estoy aquí, señor— se corrigió con voz ahogada. Xemnas, satisfecho, dejó de hacer presión sobre su tráquea, permitiéndole volver a apoyar los pies del todo y respirar. Saïx cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Apenas acababan de empezar y ya estaba jadeando. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

Xemnas soltó su cuello y le agarró de los hombros esta vez, haciéndole girarse hasta colocarle de cara a la pared. Con más cuidado que hacía unos momentos, apoyó una mano en el centro de su espalda y le empujó contra el muro, pero para su sorpresa luego se apartó.

—Quédate ahí quieto— ordenó. Saïx tragó saliva y obedeció, respirando entrecortadamente todavía. Desde esa posición no veía a Xemnas, pero por el sonido de sus pasos y por lo bien que conocía la habitación sabía dónde estaba. Le escuchó acercarse al armario del rincón, abrirlo, revolver dentro, cerrarlo, acercarse a la mesilla de noche, dejar algo sobre ella y finalmente volver detrás de Saïx. Notó sus manos acariciando su largo cabello azulado y cerró los ojos unos momentos mientras Xemnas se lo recogía en una coleta alta. Se estremeció cuando los labios del Superior acariciaron la base de su nuca y se relajó. Bueno, eso no estaba tan mal.

—No olvides que puedes hacerme parar si lo necesitas— susurró Xemnas en su oído—. Recuerdas la palabra de seguridad, ¿verdad?

Saïx asintió con la cabeza y sonrió levemente, tranquilizándose un poco. Si en algún momento se arrepentía y quería parar, tenía que decir “espina” y Xemnas pararía. O eso le había dicho. Claro que si no paraba, por la ventana entraba la luz de la pequeña luna en forma de corazón. Así que salvo que Xemnas quisiera redecorar su habitación al estilo postapocalíptico, Saïx confiaba en que pararía, por la cuenta que les traía a ambos.

—Excelente— susurró Xemnas, apartándose. Y antes de que pudiera girarse, el restallido de una fusta llenó el aire y un picotazo de dolor asaltó la nalga derecha de Saïx, que soltó un grito sin poder evitarlo y dio un bote en el sitio—. No grites. Si gritas, mañana serás tú quien reciba miradas y comentarios jocosos de los demás.

Saïx apretó los dientes y contuvo otro grito cuando la fusta volvió a golpearle, esta vez en la otra nalga. Y luego otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra más. ¿Cuántas llevaba? Estaba perdiendo la cuenta y Xemnas no paraba. Las rodillas empezaron a temblarle, pero apretó los labios y se esforzó por no gritar. De vez en cuando tiraba de sus ataduras por instinto, pero las correas se clavaban enseguida en su piel. Para cuando los azotes pararon le temblaban hasta los hombros, pero la tregua no duró mucho: Xemnas le dio la vuelta de nuevo y volvió a agarrarle del cuello y a invadir su boca con la suya, robándole el aliento mientras su mano libre se deslizaba entre las piernas de Saïx.

El número VII dio el segundo bote en el sitio de la noche al notar los dos primeros dedos dentro de sí y ahogó otro grito contra sus labios. Xemnas sonrió y rompió el (no) beso, apoyando su frente contra la de Saïx y acariciando casi con mimo su interior hasta que los primeros gemidos empezaron a escaparse de sus labios, mezclados de vez en cuando con el nombre del Superior y con súplicas cada vez menos inteligibles. La habitación se disolvía alrededor de Saïx; lo único que alcanzaban a percibir sus sentidos era a Xemnas. Tal vez el hecho de que la otra mano de este estuviera apretando su cuello con suavidad otra vez tenía algo que ver también con eso. En cualquier caso, cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de llegar, Xemnas se apartó bruscamente de él y le soltó. Las rodillas le fallaron y Saïx cayó sentado al suelo, jadeante, con las mejillas ruborizadas y sin ser capaz de enfocar la mirada durante unos momentos.

Xemnas sonrió ampliamente. No era una sonrisa alegre; esas no le salían. Era más bien una mueca de triunfo, el gesto de un depredador que ha acorralado por completo a su presa. Recuperó la fusta, que había dejado en el suelo, y deslizó la punta bajo la barbilla de Saïx para obligarle a alzar la cabeza hacia él. El más joven lo miró aún jadeante, con los ojos todavía algo desenfocados, suplicante.

—Parece que eres incapaz de cerrar la boca— comentó Xemnas—. Has estado diciendo muchas cosas sin que te diera permiso para hablar.

—No sabía que los gemidos contasen— masculló Saïx. Xemnas enarcó una ceja.

—El desconocimiento de las normas no te exime de su cumplimiento. Levántate y ve a la cama.

Saïx soltó un gruñido de protesta por lo bajo, pero aun así se levantó (con algo de dificultad por sus brazos aún inmovilizados) y caminó con paso vacilante hasta la cama. Antes de tumbarse, sin embargo, reparó en algo. Encima de la mesilla de noche de madera blanca había cosas que antes no estaban allí. Una parecía alguna clase de arnés de tiras de cuero unidas mediante arandelas metálicas, y la otra era claramente una mordaza de bola. Tragó saliva.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? Túmbate— ordenó Xemnas, su voz restallando como un látigo. Saïx se encogió y se tendió en la cama de lado, con los ojos aún fijos en la mordaza. Xemnas se acercó y se sentó a su lado, paseando una mano por el exterior de sus muslos. Al hacerlo debió de notar la tensión en ellos, porque le dirigió una mirada interrogante en silencio.

—¿Una mordaza?— se atrevió a preguntar el de cabellos azules. Con una mordaza no podía usar la palabra de seguridad y los dos lo sabían. Habían acordado una señal con la pierna, sí, pero cabía la posibilidad de que Xemnas no la viese.

—Podemos no usarla— repuso el Superior—. Si te comprometes a no volver a infringir las normas y dejar de hablar sin permiso.

Su mano apretó su piel unos momentos, el pulgar acariciando su pierna con suavidad. Saïx lo miró a los ojos. En ese momento no le parecía tan distante, como si Xemnas se estuviera esforzando por acercarse. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No quería romper la ilusión del juego de roles de poder, pero tenía que asegurarse de que seguían en la misma página. El Adivinador Lunar respiró hondo, se relajó y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—No puedo comprometerme a eso— dijo a media voz. Xemnas sonrió también. Sin decir nada, alargó la mano hacia la mesa hasta alcanzar la mordaza y se la colocó con cuidado en la boca, ajustándosela con una hebilla tras la nuca.

De haber tenido corazón, Saïx estaba seguro de que en ese momento habría empezado a acelerarse de forma incontrolada por la anticipación.

Después, el Superior recogió el arnés de cuero negro y se entretuvo colocándoselo y ajustándolo al cuerpo de su segundo al mando, con cierta dificultad porque este seguía con los brazos atados a la espalda. Cuando terminó, agarró las tiras que se cruzaban en el pecho de Saïx y de un fuerte tirón le puso boca arriba sobre las sábanas inmaculadas. Saïx gruñó contra la mordaza. El arnés no le restaba movilidad, pero sí le daba a Xemnas un punto de agarre desde el que manejarle a su antojo. Le lanzó una mirada desafiante y trató de revolverse, pero Xemnas aferró sus piernas y las separó para colocarse entre ellas. Su gesto seguía siendo el de un felino acorralando a su presa, pero ahora que se fijaba, su entrepierna dejaba bastante claro que no iba a seguir jugando con Saïx mucho más.

Sólo un poco.

La mordaza ahogó un largo gemido de frustración cuando Xemnas entró dentro de él, pero no por el lado que esperaba. Saïx se revolvió débilmente y lo miró, suplicante. Intentó vocalizar a través de la mordaza, protestar por que Xemnas le estuviese prestando más atención a la trasera que a la delantera, que era donde había estado haciendo un trabajo tan maravilloso hasta hacía unos momentos con los dedos, pero el otro ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa maliciosa como intentando hacerse el inocente. Como si un hombre como él supiera lo que significaba la palabra “inocencia”.

—No te entiendo, Saïx— repuso. El número VII se revolvió de nuevo. Claro que le estaba entendiendo, el muy… Y la prueba era que de vez en cuando pasaba los dedos cerca de su sexo, pero siempre quedándose a las puertas, siempre sin prestarle la atención que Saïx necesitaba.

Si hubiese podido hablar, seguramente habría pedido que por favor volviesen a los azotes con la fusta, que eso era mucho menos frustrante que el que le embistieran por el trasero sin piedad teniendo otra posibilidad justo al lado que podía resultarle bastante más gratificante. Pero Saïx no podía hablar.

Las manos de Xemnas se aferraron a sus caderas, tirando de ellas contra sí en cada embestida. Despacio al principio, saboreando la frustración de su segundo al mando, disfrutando de cada protesta ahogada por la mordaza, pero haciéndose cada vez más rápidas conforme la excitación ganaba terreno al autocontrol. Clavó las uñas en su nívea piel, embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza y dejándose llevar, la mirada fija en el rostro totalmente sonrojado de Saïx y sus intentos infructuosos de liberarse de sus ataduras.

“Infructuosos porque realmente no lo está intentando” se dijo, sonriendo al ver cómo la espalda de Saïx se arqueaba al ritmo que marcaban sus caderas y sus ojos empezaban a nublarse de nuevo. “Si de verdad quisiera que se la metiese por delante usaría su poder, rompería esos cinturones y en cuestión de segundos sería él quien estaría encima de mí.”

Pero Saïx seguía debajo de él, revolviéndose sin romper sus ataduras del todo, protestando pero enroscando las piernas en su cintura para pegarse más a él. Era una variante de la sensación de control que Xemnas no estaba acostumbrado a sentir con él. Saïx siempre había tenido una agenda oculta, eso lo tenía claro. Si se mostraba obediente en el día a día, si cumplía sus órdenes, era porque le interesaba hacerlo para sus propios fines. Xemnas podía ordenarle que matase a su mejor amigo y probablemente lo haría, si entraba en sus planes. Saïx le era leal, sí, pero no era _suyo_. No realmente.

Pero en ese momento, en ese dormitorio, sí lo era. Le estaba entregando su libertad de movimientos y de palabra, estaba a su merced, permitiendo que Xemnas jugase con él como quisiera. Y lo estaba haciendo porque quería, por propia voluntad, sin chantajes ni motivos ocultos detrás. Lo único que había necesitado para convencerle era proponerle la idea, explicar lo que quería hacer y lo que no, y aceptar sus condiciones. Claro que no lo estaba haciendo sólo por Xemnas, y los dos eran conscientes de ello. No iba a ser el Superior el único que se divirtiese.

Se notaba cerca, tan cerca que tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para salir del interior de Saïx. Jadeó y se inclinó sobre él, mordisqueando su cuello, su pecho surcado de cicatrices, sus orejas puntiagudas. La erección le dolía y todo su cuerpo parecía estar gritándole que volviese a enterrarse en el interior del otro y no saliese hasta terminar lo que había empezado, pero se contuvo y se tomó unos momentos para observarle. Saïx estaba hecho un desastre, a falta de una expresión mejor. Las piernas y los hombros le temblaban, estaba empapado en sudor y la coleta se le estaba deshaciendo. Su rostro no había estado tan rojo desde que se quemó en aquella misión en el desierto, y su mirada implorante le provocó un escalofrío. Sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó un poco más sobre él y pasó la lengua sobre la mordaza en una macabra burla de un beso.

—Mío— ronroneó en su oído. Por toda respuesta, Saïx ahogó otro gemido y separó las piernas para él. Xemnas, sin embargo, soltó una risa baja y se levantó de la cama. Tenía otros planes.

Rescató del interior de la mesilla de noche un antifaz de cuero negro, y antes de que Saïx pudiera reaccionar, cubrió sus ojos con él y lo sumió en la oscuridad por completo. El más joven se quejó y golpeó la cama con una pierna por la frustración. ¿Es que Xemnas no iba a rematarlo nunca, o qué? Sí, había mencionado lo de tomárselo con parsimonia, ¡¿pero tanta?!

Durante unos momentos la habitación se quedó en silencio, y luego oyó los pasos de Xemnas acercándose de nuevo al armario. Por todos los dioses, ¿y ahora qué diablos iba a sacar de ahí? Enseguida lo averiguó cuando Xemnas volvió a acercarse a la cama y empezó a enganchar una especie de mosquetones (sonaban con el chasquido metálico de un mosquetón, al menos) a las arandelas de su arnés. También le colocó otro par de correas en las piernas, pegando cada pantorrilla con su respectivo muslo y arrebatándole la posibilidad de hacer señal alguna con las piernas.

Saïx empezó a respirar agitadamente. Y entonces la respiración se le cortó de golpe al notar un tirón de todo el arnés y las correas de sus piernas, y la cama desapareció debajo de él. Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando alguna referencia, pero ni podía ver ni podía tocar nada que le sirviese como tal. Lo único que le quedaba era el oído, que le informó de que Xemnas se había subido a la cama por el crujir del somier.

Durante unos momentos se quedó suspendido en el aire, oyendo tan solo su propia y agitada respiración, con las correas del arnés sujetándole a no sabía cuánta distancia de la cama o del suelo. Después lo notó: las suaves manos de Xemnas paseándose por su cuerpo, apenas un roce de las yemas por el interior de sus muslos, su fornido torso, las cicatrices de su pecho, su cuello y finalmente sus mejillas. Notó sus dedos trasteando tras su nuca y acto seguido la mordaza desapareció de su boca. No tuvo tiempo ni de jadear: la lengua de Xemnas, con la delicadeza de siempre (es decir, ninguna) la reemplazó enseguida. Saïx gimió contra sus labios pero no encontró las fuerzas para apartarse, y menos cuando sus manos volvieron a colocarse en sus caderas y notó de nuevo el calor del cuerpo del Superior contra el suyo.

Cuando lo notó volver a adentrarse en su interior, _esta vez sí_ , por su sexo, estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio. Y cuando después de entrar dentro de él hasta llenarle por completo, Xemnas se quedó quieto durante unos largos segundos en vez de empezar a moverse de una maldita vez, Saïx reunió fuerzas para romper el (pseudo) beso y gritar:

—¡Joder, Xemnas! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo de una puta vez!

Xemnas soltó una risa grave como respuesta.

—¿Esa es forma de pedirme las cosas? Creía que habíamos acordado un trato con el que tenías que dirigirte a mí, y un tono en el que pedirme lo que quieres.

—Xemnas, no me jodas…

—Oh, si es eso lo que quieres, puedo dejarte aquí colgado y ocuparme de mí mismo en el baño. ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

Saïx tragó saliva. No sería capaz… o eso pensó hasta que empezó a notar cómo Xemnas empezaba a retirarse de su interior.

—¡No! No, espera— jadeó. Xemnas se quedó quieto, expectante—. No… no quiero que me dejes aquí.

—¿Y por qué no me lo pides como es debido?

Si no fuera por el antifaz cubriendo sus ojos, Saïx le habría fulminado con la mirada. Respiró hondo.

—Por favor, mi señor— dijo, bajando el tono de voz y agachando la cabeza—. No me dejes aquí. Te lo… te lo suplico.

Podía imaginarse a Xemnas sonriendo triunfal ante su humillación. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, porque la embestida del Superior borró cualquier idea que pudiese haber en su cerebro. Esta vez sí, Saïx gritó. Y cuando Xemnas siguió moviéndose en su interior siguió gritando. Y cuando los jadeos y gemidos del número I empezaron a mezclarse con los suyos, siguió gritando.

Para cuando la voz empezó a fallarle, ya habían llegado al clímax dos veces. La primera Saïx esperaba que Xemnas se retirase y diese por concluida la noche, pero el Superior siguió. Y siguió, y siguió, y siguió, hasta que el Adivinador Lunar perdió la noción del tiempo y de cuándo terminaba un orgasmo y empezaba el siguiente, hasta que incluso la garganta del más mayor empezó a resentirse.

En algún momento de la noche, sin embargo, las fuerzas acabaron por agotarse. Cuando Xemnas salió de su interior por fin, Saïx dejó escapar un largo gemido exhausto. Estaba totalmente molido, y cuando volvió a notar la cama bajo su cuerpo no tuvo fuerzas ni para moverse. Xemnas le quitó con cuidado el arnés, las correas y los cinturones, devolviéndole la movilidad poco a poco y besando su piel perlada de sudor. Por último le retiró el antifaz y se tumbó a su lado en la cama, acariciando su cuerpo con suavidad mientras Saïx se recuperaba lo bastante como para abrir los ojos y respirar con cierta normalidad.

—Dioses— fue lo primero que consiguió decir. Xemnas sonrió y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Saïx se giró a mirarle como si no se creyese lo que acababan de hacer y entreabrió los labios, pero no encontró las palabras. Su cerebro se había reiniciado como cinco veces y todavía le costaba articular el habla.

—¿Te ha gustado?— susurró Xemnas. Saïx respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza, desviando la mirada—. Excelente. A mí también.

Saïx respiró hondo de nuevo y se miró los brazos y el cuerpo. Las correas habían dejado marcas rojas en su piel, y no estaba seguro de si podría caminar bien al día siguiente. Aun así, se encontró a sí mismo diciendo casi sin darse cuenta:

—Repetiría.

Xemnas sonrió un poco más y se separó de él lo justo para inclinarse e ir dejando besos sobre cada marca del arnés y los cinturones, acariciando y masajeando sus músculos con las manos. Saïx cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándose mimar. Había temido que se saltasen esa parte y el Superior lo mandase a su habitación nada más terminar; se alegraba de haberse equivocado.

—Deberíamos ducharnos— comentó Xemnas—. Agua fría, a ser posible. Si no, estas marcas no se van a ir.

Saïx se acurrucó contra él.

—No quiero ir hasta el baño— murmuró. El mayor se rió, una risa baja que hizo vibrar su pecho a la espalda de Saïx, y antes de que éste pudiera darse cuenta lo levantó en brazos de la cama—. ¡Xemnas! ¡Que te vas a hacer daño!

Xemnas rodó los ojos y echó a andar hacia el baño privado adyacente a su dormitorio, cargando con Saïx sin demasiada dificultad.

—Mi estimado Adivinador Lunar, te he colgado a pulso de la estructura del dosel de mi cama. Me parece que soy capaz de cargar contigo hasta la bañera.

Saïx gruñó y se dejó llevar, pero también se mordió el labio.

—Está bien, me daré un baño. Pero, ah… ¿te importaría…?

—¿Sí?

—Pues… Creo que preferiría ducharme a solas. Esto ha sido… Bueno, necesito un rato solo.

Xemnas asintió y al llegar al baño le dejó en la bañera con cuidado. Besó con la mejor imitación de cariño hasta el momento la cicatriz con la inicial de su nombre que cruzaba el rostro de Saïx y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Saïx se recostó en la bañera, alcanzó la alcachofa de la ducha con una mano y dejó que el agua fría templase su cuerpo. Había sido intenso. Muy intenso. Y aun así, en ningún momento había sentido la necesidad de pararlo. Y lo que había dicho era verdad, estaría dispuesto a repetir… pero en unos días. Quizás en una semana, para asegurarse de que no se hacía daño. Suspiró y se soltó perezosamente lo que quedaba de la coleta. Después cerró los ojos bajo el agua fresca de la ducha, dejando que calmase el hormigueo de su cuerpo.

“Qué extraño”, se dijo. Si no fuese imposible habría jurado que durante unos momentos, mientras Xemnas le llevaba en brazos al baño, había notado un par de latidos en su pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Pedid un deseo porque esto de que yo escriba porno no pasa todos los días. De hecho, no pasa todos los años xDDDDD Si habéis aguantado hasta aquí una de dos, o me queréis mucho, o habéis venido aquí a lo que habéis venido. Así que ya que estáis, bajad un poquillo más y tiradme algún comentario, que eso a los autores siempre nos da la vida ^^


End file.
